


Watch Your Mouth

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Kakuhida - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, cussing always, cussing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Hidan was known for his big mouth, for which it was obvious he'd never been taught a lesson for. Unfortunately, Kakuzu is the wrong person to mouth off to, and he won't let it slide this time. Hidan should really learn to rephrase.





	

_Speak up, even if your voice shakes._

ღ

Listening to Hidan curse the entire day away was enough to give anyone a headache, even someone as jaded and accustomed to it as Kakuzu. The young zealot had the worst mouth on him, and he had some terrible habits revolving around his foul language. One of which, whenever he was annoyed with someone, was to order them to "suck his dick" or something else that was close enough to that. Kakuzu could usually tune his partner out for the most part, as impossible as that might seem to someone who wasn't used to Hidan. But, every person had their limits, and Kakuzu wasn't an exception.

"Where the fuck is it?" Hidan's irate grumbling had been going on since earlier in the morning. Along with him walking around and shoving everything aside in search for his Jashinist's pendant. Of course, Hidan swore he had the thing around his neck last night, but this morning it was nowhere to be found. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. The most important thing Hidan owned, and he'd lost it. Figures, it did suit Hidan. "You're fucking useless you know that? I don't believe you didn't fucking see it, I never take it off." Hidan continued rambling, and Kakuzu continued ignoring. He did glance up when he saw a book go sailing across the room, though. Hidan could make as much of a mess as he wanted, but he'd best know that it was going to be him who cleaned it up, too.

Hidan looked up at his partner, intending on adding more to his rant, only to find Kakuzu already watching him with a dry expression. "What the fuck are you staring at?" he snapped, frustrated at Kakuzu's lack of help.

The attitude wasn't appreciated. Lowering the scroll that he had been scrutinizing (or, at least, been trying to) for the past while, Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at Hidan. "I'm watching an idiot with his head screwed on wrong. You can't even keep track of a single, ridiculous necklace, what would that god of yours think of you?" Insulting Hidan's religion never failed to get a rise out of him, a fact Kakuzu was unbearably familiar with.

The statement rendered Hidan stunned for a second, as he tried to comprehend what was just said to him. When he did collect himself, it wasn't for anything eloquent. Raising his middle finger up, Hidan spouted that same old phrase Kakuzu had grown quite used to by now. "Suck my dick, you heathen!" The words launched into the air, full of smug anger and challenge.

Silence followed the exclamation, while Hidan stood with clenched fists. He held Kakuzu's unrelenting gaze. There were few people who could stand unflinching in front of Kakuzu, in fact he could count that number on just one hand. The silence stretched on, a tense one that was wrung tight like an elastic band ready to snap. Just when Hidan was gearing to snap off another insult, Kakuzu smirked at him.

Hidan's mouth snapped shut quick. That wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting, and it was so far off course from the usual that it was jarring. Kakuzu almost always responded to Hidan's attempts to wage war. Whether it was with more banter or with violence, it was what Hidan anticipated. This, though? This made Hidan suspicious. "Oi, what the hell—" Kakuzu stood up off the couch, and in return Hidan took a step backwards, "—is your problem?"

"You want to know what my problem is, Hidan?" Kakuzu's low, gravelly voice rumbled as he took another slow and deliberate step towards Hidan. Unwittingly, the younger man was backing himself against the wall. "I'm sick of your attitude, I'm sick of your mouth, and I'm sick of you believing you can do anything you want and get away with it."

Hidan scoffed. "What are you now, an old grandpa ready to lecture me? I've got fucking news for you, ass–" Hidan's sentence died in his throat when his back hit the wall. The cool surface made him grit his teeth when it touched the bare skin of his back. Before he could compose himself again, Kakuzu raised his hand and several black tendrils shot outward. Fuchsia eyes widened in shock, but Hidan didn't have enough time to dodge the oncoming attack. The threads wrapped around both of Hidan's wrists and jerked them upwards, slamming them up against the wall above his head. His muscles strained against them as he struggled to rip himself away from the grasp, but it was a futile effort, even Hidan understood that. He wasn't a match for Kakuzu's raw strength, but he could damn sure yell about it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you douche-fuck, get your fucking hands off me before I rip them off!" Kakuzu met Hidan's seething anger with cool regard. Kakuzu approached him, his expression blasé as he looked down at Hidan. The younger man's teeth were grit in a sneer to further provoke Kakuzu, in spite of the predicament he was in now. "What, are you fucking deaf now? You bas—"

Kakuzu's hand balled into a fist and slammed beside Hidan's head, effectively shutting the incessant whining up. "Go on, keep it up. Or are you scared to, now that you can't get away with it?" Kakuzu's voice had lowered into an angry growl as he neared Hidan's face. The younger man pressed back against the wall, his lips pursed tight and his eyebrows knitting into a scowl.

"I'm not fucking scared of you. You should know that shit by now," Hidan snapped.

"I know you're not," Kakuzu lowered his eyes, "you're too stupid to be." With the black threads keeping Hidan's wrists trapped against the wall, Kakuzu made use of his free hands. His fingers looped in the waistband of Hidan's pants.

Shock had shoved Hidan's heart up into his throat. Kakuzu wanted to accuse him of being crazy? "What the fuck—have you lost your Jashin-damn mind?!" Hidan jerked on the threads and almost yanked his limbs out of their sockets. He swore, the second he got loose from these things he was going make Kakuzu regret the day they'd been assigned as partners. "What are you doing?!"

"Exactly what you told me to do. It's your favorite phrase, isn't it?" Kakuzu asked as he tugged Hidan's pants down his hips. Hidan cursed the useless, flimsy fabric. "What, no cussing? No shouting?" Kakuzu hissed as he yanked Hidan's boxers down to follow the pants.

Hidan exhaled a scoff, his eyelids lowering over his eyes a fraction. "Jackass," he muttered in a voice that was raspy. Kakuzu didn't argue with that. His fingers dug bruises into Hidan's thighs as he spread them apart and knelt on his knees in front of Hidan's waist. "This is all it takes to get you to kneel to something?" The Jashinist's smirk was a little less cocksure, but it was there all the same.

Kakuzu squeezed Hidan's legs in warning, reminding the other man how easy it would be to break his bones. Hidan fell silent. In reward for that, Kakuzu opened his mouth and slid the warm, wet surface of his tongue against the pink head of Hidan's cock. Hidan swallowed a groan as he tilted his head back against the wall, thudding against it. Kakuzu's lips circled around Hidan's cock, noting that the other man was already getting hard, and gave a harsh swallow. Hidan's hips jerked, but with Kakuzu's hands digging so tightly into them, Hidan couldn't move anywhere.

Had he had the energy to, Hidan might have cursed Kakuzu for holding his hips, but that breath was spent on ordering the older man instead. "Fuck, faster, you bastard!" Hidan hissed, his cheeks suffused with red as Kakuzu took his now fully-hard cock down his throat. Wherever the hell the old bastard had gotten so good at sucking cock, Hidan would have to thank them. A calloused palm reached up, cupping Hidan's sac and giving it a careful tug. The sudden fleck of pain added into the mix tore a moan from Hidan's throat, and had Kakuzu's mouth not been full, he would have smirked. Masochistic son of a bitch.

Dragging his tongue along the underside of Hidan's cock, he felt a vein pulse against his tongue. Between his own legs, Kakuzu could feel his cock starting to stand up, too. He ignored it for now; there would be time for Hidan to take care of that, too. The muscles of Kakuzu's throat constricted around Hidan's cock as he took it deep and swallowed around it. Beneath his fingertips, Kakuzu could feel Hidan stiffening up and then trying to relax. He was struggling with the onslaught of sensation that was dragging him closer to a climax.

Hidan wanted to bury his fingers in Kakuzu's hair and fuck his mouth. It was driving him crazy, having Kakuzu pinning him. "Sh–shit, getting close," Hidan's head tilted back against the wall with a dull thump, his body rolling forward as much as he could. The hot, wet suction on his cock was driving him over the edge and Kakuzu knew it. It was too intense, Hidan couldn't hold on much longer. "Fuck!" Hidan's back arched a bit, his mouth flying open in a voiceless cry when Kakuzu sucked hard on his cock and gave his sac a gentle squeeze. It was just enough to yank the rug out from Hidan, ripping an orgasm from him.

Hidan's hips canted forward as he came, shooting spurts of hot seed down Kakuzu's throat. Hidan's teeth cut into his lower lip to muffle a hoarse curse, his muscles bunching together as waves of pleasure rode through his nerves. "Shit," the young man exhaled the curse in a heavy breath. Kakuzu swallowed what he hadn't already before he pulled off Hidan's cock. Where his fingers had held Hidan's thighs still, there were several dark bruises littering the pale skin.

Hidan's eyes glazed and his breathing was frantic. The threads around his wrists untwined around them, revealing thin cuts that wrapped around Hidan's skin. Droplets of blood began to drip down his arms. He lowered them around Kakuzu's shoulders and tugged the older man down into a bruising kiss. It was messy, smearing the blood on his lower lip against Kakuzu's own. Once Kakuzu's hips were close enough to press into Hidan's, his arousal was obvious, garnering a smug smirk from Hidan. "You get off on making me come, you sick fuck?" he muttered against Kakuzu's lips, delivering a harsh nip to the soft skin.

A chuckle rumbled in Kakuzu's chest, his hands once again finding Hidan's hips and tightening on them. Using the grip to turn Hidan's body, he shoved the younger man against the wall and buried a hand in the silver hair to hold him still. "You're not one to talk," Kakuzu hissed against Hidan's ear, biting the lobe. Hidan swore and pushed his hips backwards. The jackass knew exactly what drove Hidan up the wall, and he was going to use it all, wasn't he?

"Shut up and get on with it, bitch," Hidan spurred on, his own arousal returning to him in hot, impatient need. Who was Kakuzu to keep anyone waiting? If Hidan wanted to behave like an animal, Kakuzu could oblige. Wetting his cock with pre-cum and his own saliva—not nearly a good enough lubricant, but good enough for a masochist and a sadist—Kakuzu pressed the head of his cock against Hidan's clenched entrance.

With his fingers clawing into the wall, Hidan hissed through grit teeth when Kakuzu began to sink his cock inside of him. Tight, hot muscles opened around the thick intrusion as Kakuzu pushed into the inviting heat. Once the head had sunk inside, Kakuzu gripped onto Hidan's hip to hold him still before shoving the rest of his cock inside.

"Fuck!" The expletive shot from both their mouths. From Hidan, it came in a sharp cry. From Kakuzu, it was a strained hiss. Leaning his forehead against the wall, Hidan sucked in a breath and spread his legs a little farther apart to brace himself.

"Jackass," Hidan hissed over his shoulder, shuddering as Kakuzu's teeth bite at his neck. Kakuzu slowly withdrew his cock. The friction made them both groan, especially when Kakuzu shoved back inside. Their hips rocked together in impatient rhythm. The crude sound of skin slapping against skin mingled with their heavy breathing as Kakuzu fucked Hidan against the wall. The underside of his cock pressed against Hidan's prostate. It was maddening, ripping several ragged sounds from Hidan's mouth, which he couldn't seem to keep closed. "Fuck, Kakuzu!" Hidan groaned, his voice raspy and breathless. If he kept fucking doing that, Hidan was going to lose his mind.

Kakuzu bit Hidan's shoulder, where several marks already littered Hidan's skin. His coordination was growing more erratic, now only focused on driving himself as deep into Hidan as he could get. Hidan's muscles had started clamping down around him, sucking him in. "Shit," Kakuzu cursed, slamming his hips into Hidan's hard enough to knock the smaller man's body into the wall. It was a loud, violent ride. While still thrusting inside of his wanton lover, Kakuzu started to come. He had to brace himself against Hidan to stay steady.

Hidan tensed when he felt Kakuzu spill his come inside of him. The hot, lewd feeling made him gasp on Kakuzu's name. Spurts of white shot from Hidan's cock and onto the wall and floor. The mess got smeared by Hidan's waist when Kakuzu leaned against him, pushing him forward. Some of Kakuzu's come leaked down Hidan's thighs, making him close his eyes with a quiet sigh. Neither of them moved for several seconds, just taking the time to bask in the afterglow that still thrummed in their veins. Hidan could already feel his body starting to ache; the oncoming soreness would be something he could relish in for a day or two. "Dick," Hidan grumbled, "now I have to fucking shower." Despite his words, Hidan didn't move, too spent to bother.

Kakuzu chuckled, listening as Hidan's breathing evened out into slow and deep inhales now that the two were beginning to calm down. Glancing toward where his discarded pants lay, Kakuzu closed his eyes and smirked.

He would have to remember to give Hidan that pendant back, later.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, it's me again, with my unrealistic fanfiction where people with penises can have more than one orgasm in short periods of time with no discomfort—let's be real though, most people wish that was real, so why not allow wishes to come true through this wonderful fake fiction world?


End file.
